Marona
Marona is the main heroine of Phantom Brave. Story In Phantom Brave, Marona is a Chroma with the power of "Chartreuse Gale", which allows her to understand and summon spirits (in Phantom Brave, she confines them to objects, giving them physical form; also shown in her D3 special, "Confine"). Her main spirit companion is Ash, a warrior who fought along side Marona's parents. She was much despised for this power, but after evidence that a large skeletal monster named Sulphur was returning to Ivoire, the world in which Phantom Brave takes place, the populace was quick to forget their prejudice and support her. Along her journey, Marona meets Castile who becomes her first "real friend", Raphael the leader of the White Wolf Army, A warrior named Sprout who gathers dark power to defeat Sulphur and a Chroma-Oxide named Walnut who happens to be Castile's brother. After the end of the game, Marona can also fight against Laharl, Etna, Flonne and Vyers and acquire them as playable characters. Appearances in the Disgaea series ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days While not appearing in the original Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, she appears in the PSP and PC/ Steam remake as a DLC character. Here she has an S proficiency with Staff weapons and 140% in INT and RES aptitudes making her probably the best mage and healer in the game. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice She is unlocked in ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice by passing a bill. Here, it's revealed that the legendary Overlord has robbed her of her innocent heart, which is what made her naive and thoughtful. Its removal has turned her into a mean-spirited brat who doesn't mind hurting others or saying what's on her mind. This has also caused her Special Skills in the game to become far more violent in appearance. While talking with Marona in the classroom, she mentions that before her heart was stolen she was looking for somebody. This is a reference to how she was journeying with Castile to look for Walnut in Makai Kingdom, suggesting she was still looking for him. However, with her pure heart stolen, the details about her journey, including Castile and Walnut's names and appearances, have become sketchy. As a character, Marona uses Staff and Spear weapons (coming with the rare and unusual Putty Stick, which counts as an Axe, as her starter weapon), can use all forms of Healing magic, Stat Boosting magic and has 2 Unique Skills (Unlike most Special Characters like Mao who have 3). Her native Evility, in tune with Phantom Brave, gives all Ghost monsters a boost and as such she has nothing but Ghosts as her companions during the battle with her. Of her evilities, her most prized one removes the time limit on Magichange. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Marona is set to appear in Disgaea 4 as a DLC character. Marona has a different set of unique skills in this installment and two of them are moves used by other Phantom Brave characters. The first one is Heliotrope, the signature move of the swordsman Raphael. The second is Psycho Burgundy, the signature move of the characters Walnut and Scarlet the Brave. Interestingly, when Marona uses Heliotrope or Psycho Burgundy, a silhouette goes into her body. The silhouette is different for the two attacks. Although unlikely, this could suggest that she gets these attacks from the spirits of the character they belong to. Marona's evilities allow her to increase her stats by 5% x the number of ally ghosts on the map, summon Ash into battle with a 50% boost to his stats (if the player has purchased him and gotten his second evility) and increase her stats by 10% x the number of times she magichanges in a battle. Like in previous games, she is good with staves and has a high INT and RES aptitude. Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Marona makes an appearance in ''Disgaea D2 ''as a downloadable character. Other Games Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Marona appears as a boss on one of the downloadable stages in ''Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero. The stage she comes with is Phantom Isle, Marona's home island. In the game, Marona is looking for Ash when she sees the Hero Prinny. At first she's curious as to why there's a penguin on the island. However when she notices how Hero Prinny's scarf looks a lot like Ash's and hears him say that he's actually a demon, she becomes convinced that Hero Prinny killed Ash and took his scarf, leading to the boss fight. After her defeat, the real Ash shows up, prompting her to attempt to apologize to the Prinny, but it was already too late, the Prinny fled the scene believing Ash to be the 'real boss'. ''Makai Kingdom Marona also appears in ''Makai Kingdom, although not as a playable character. In the scene she shows up in, Marona and her friend Castile suddenly appear in Zetta's Dimension. Walking over to Zetta, they ask if he's seen Castile's brother Walnut to which he replies "no, sorry kid, never heard of him." Zetta then becomes confused on how Marona is able to walk in his dimension which only Overlords can do, to which Marona replies that she's a Chroma. However, Zetta cannot believe her to be any sort of Warrior and decides to battle her. Zetta then fires his signature "Zetta Beam" which knocks her out instantly. Castile sends Marona back with Mocha, and prepares to battle Zetta on her own. Gallery P2DOP Marona Portrait.png|Marona's portrait in Prinny 2. DD2 Marona Sprite.png|Marona's sprite in Disgaea D2. File:Marona D2 Cut-in.jpg|Marona's Cut-in image in Disgaea 2. File:Marona D4 Cut-in.jpg|Marona's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. File:DD2 Marona Cut-In.png|Marona's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters Category:Phantom Brave Characters Category:Other Game Characters